


GIVEN TO YOU

by TheOQAuthor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOQAuthor/pseuds/TheOQAuthor
Summary: Day 1 (Monday) of OQ Prompt Party.Prompt chosen nº180: Childhood Robin and Regina meeting in the Enchanted Forest.





	GIVEN TO YOU

Regina Mills was a picky eater. Her father, Sr.Henry, would do any kind of tricks to make her eat her lunch while her mother, Cora Mills, would punish her with no dessert so she'd learn the importance of finishing her plate. Lately, due to the war with the neighboring kingdom, food was hard to find. It wasn't about the money, of course, the Mills had no trouble around wealthy. However, the recent battles had taken place in the nearest fields causing the destruction of the farming. Getting new nourishment took weeks since the villagers had to travel to the only market left in the place, it was situated at the other side of the lake and sneaking food from it without getting killed in the process was almost impossible. 

"It's very dangerous dear, we should wait for the war to..." Sir. Henry was trying to convince her wife at the table. 

"I don't care Henry. We are not eating this like peasants. I'll send some servant to the market" Cora was a hard woman, she always ended up having the last word.

"They could die...And we still have some potatoes left and apples!" Henry's voice was soft and patient.

"Yes, mother. Apples are really good" young Regina smiled as she finished her apple pie licking her fingers. The soon Cora saw her young daughter behaving like some hungry villager instead of the lady she should, she lost her nerve.

"I'll send three servants to get the food. End of the conversation." She stood up in order to leave but before getting out the room, she left a finger and said "Oh and Regina, dearie, no more apple pie for you. You're getting kind of chubby" and with a snap of her fingers sent the apple pie away making Regina sad.

....

Robin of Lockesly would eat anything he could set his hands on but, despite the sounds of his stomach, he knew his mother needed it more than he did. Two months ago, his father had left them in order to serve the kingdom as a soldier. Actually, Sr.Locksley had never been very patriotic but he had told his son he'd do anything to protect those in love and those in need because that's what a man with honor should do. Day after day, Robin would wait for his father to come back but now all hope was lost and he'd just repeat the same routine every day without questioning it. Two weeks after his father departure, her mother had fallen ill and in order to pay for the medicine, Robin helped the farmer living a few miles from his home. 

Each day Robin would wake up at sunrise and start his journey to the farmer's house; not before he had checked on her mother and helped her take her medicine. Usually, the trip took a few hours because he'd stopped on his way to pick some berries for her mother. Robin had also tried hunting but he was still getting used to the bow now that his father wasn't there to help him manage it. 

"Morning, lad. You look pale, you sure you can work?" the man greeted him by throwing the shovel in the air so he could catch it.

"Yes, sir. I'll get to it immediately. Where's Will?" Robin and Will, the farmer's son, had become close friends since they worked together day by day.

"He's out, told him to get some branches for the fire today"

After his small talk with the man, Robin greeted his wife as always and got directly to work. The soon he started, the soon he'd got home so he could help his mother in the house. They shovel was heavy but he was getting used to it each day, digging wasn't that bad after all even though he'd prefer being back in the forest training with his bow and his father by his side. As time passed by he lost hope he'd see him again but he'd never forget Sr.Locksley's words about being a man with honor and he promised his father he would never leave her mother, so he was willing to do anything to get some food for her.

Robin didn't make much with the farmer, he didn't even have that much to himself, but at least he could afford his mother medicines, some break and sometimes even milk. But Robin was a proud young boy, that's why his mother called him "his lion" -she would always tell him he was strong and proud- and after work, he'd keep practicing with his bow trying to catch a rabbit if he was lucky. Berries were also a good option, at least they helped calm his empty stomach pain and they didn't even taste that bad.

....

After her mother had taken away her apple pie, Regina had refused to eat anything else. The servants had tried to make her eat some carrot pudding and Daniel, a young boy who had started working in the stables, had sneaked some berries for her but she wasn't in the mood. Seeing her beautiful and sweet daughter like that worried Henry who decided to break Cora rules for once, taking advantage that she was spending the afternoon with some nobles. 

Sr.Henry had ordered the chef to make some more apple pie without telling Cora but apparently, that woman was smart enough and she had ordered all apples to be thrown away. There weren't enough apples to make Regina's favorite dessert but Henry Mills was determined to make his daughter eat. He approached her room and opened the door without alarming her.

"Gina, sweetie. Come with daddy" he offered his hand with a soft smile

"Where? I'm grounded..." she reproached

"Then just don't tell your mom"

Regina's smile went wide taking her father's hand and following him to the garden. Once they got out of the castle, Henry let go of his daughter's hand knowing how much she enjoyed running free. For a few minutes, he just stood there watching her running and laughing. Once she got breathless and came back, he started walking towards the back of the castle pointing to the left and kneeling so he could look at his daughter's eyes

"See those trees there? Go towards them, one of those is an apple tree." He almost whispered feeling his heart warm as Regina stared at him in excitement.

"We have an apple tree? I thought the war destroyed them..."

"But this one is strong and resilient like you my darling, so it survived." Henry winked at his daughter "Also they're not just any apple but red apples!"

Even before his father could finish his words Regina started running towards the row of trees trying to find the one that contained her favorite fruit. But soon she realized that even if she could hear her father's words, she couldn't see him anymore.  She was scared, but she wanted to find the tree so she kept walking until some noises alarmed her.

"Wh..Who's there?" she asked feeling regret for nor having listened to her mother and being outside the castle.

"Please don't...Oh...A girl!" a young blonde boy with big blue eyes stared at her. "Shouldn't you be with your mom?"

"I'm not just a girl and you're climbing my tree!" she yelled at him, blushing. 

"Apologies, m'lady" he mocked her.

When Regina was about to snap back, she heard her mother's voice and begun trembling afraid she'll find her alone in the woods with a boy and her dress cover in dirt. Robin wanted to ask what happened but she made him shut up. When the voice was barely audible, she assumed her father had invented some excused to save her so she had to be quick. She decided to pick an apple before leaving but unfortunately, there was only one left, the one Robin had.

"That's mine" she told him.

"I took it first!" he answered back, holding the apple firmly. It was at that moment Regina realized how pale and slim the boy was, also his clothes looked old and were ripped. She was an intelligent girl, she had heard her father talking about the starvation the villagers were going through. Looking at her upset face, Robin offered here to share it.

"It's okay, you can have it." she smiled at him as Robin got down of the tree.

"Are you just letting me steal your apple, m'lady?" he smirked at her with pride he got what he wanted.

"Don't flatter yourself, thief" she scoffed "You can't steal what's been given to you"

 

 

 


End file.
